heroesofthestormfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeratul
Zeratul is a Melee Assassin Hero from the StarCraft universe. Background On Char, Zeratul met the former protoss executor Tassadar, a member of the Templar Caste, and the terran Jim Raynor. Tassadar reacted badly upon his meeting with this leader of a forbidden caste and attacked Zeratul. However, Zeratul refused to take offense, even attempting to teach Tassadar the art of combat. Eventually Zeratul overcame Tassadar's prejudice, beginning to heal the rifts between the Khalai and the Dark Templar. The two leaders (and Jim Raynor) came to an understanding, joining forces and hiding from the zerg.From the StarCraft wiki Gameplay Summary Zeratul is an Assassin that uses mobility and strength, along with the element of surprise, to confuse his enemies by quickly teleporting in and out of battle while dishing high damage. Strengths * Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Effective against Zeratul’s ability to create havoc in the backline forces Auriel into really difficult situations. Zeratul is good at picking off the fragile Auriel, or her target, without opening himself up to damage that would fuel Auriel’s healing. As an answer to this, Auriel might want her team whole team to group up together - but this can set them up for some nasty setups. Lúcio doesn’t have much Health, and his main source of protecting himself is via his knockback and increased Movement Speed. Zeratul preys on low-Health targets and has multiple ways to close the gap, making him an especially difficult foe to shake off. Probius has trouble with heroes who can consistently get to him, and no one is quite as good at that as Zeratul. Zeratul has a plethora of ways to get to Probius, and he can often safely retreat if things go south once he engages. Both Shadow Assault and Void Prison are also great tools for catching and eliminating Probius if he is even a little out of position. In similar fashion to Illidan, Zeratul can quickly combo his abilities on Stukov before the infected Terran can even get a silence going. Zeratul’s Blink tends to counter both of Stukov’s Heroic Abilities as well. Effective foes Skins ;Prelate (base) ;Executor :In his final moments, Zeratul made the ultimate sacrifice to defeat the Overmind and secure victory over the zerg. Inspired by his example, the Templar and Dark Templar are united once more. ;High Templar :Despite Judicator Raszagal's warning that only heresy comes from contact with the Dark Ones, Praetor Zeratul believes that this "Tassadar" may be the key to Aiur's salvation. ;Unraveler :The deserts of Aranoch are inhospitable in the best of times. After Mephisto bound a demonic spirit to the corpse of the Assassin-Prince Zeratul things have grown considerably worse. :This skin is related to the Diablo themed-skins. ;Dark Prelate :Upon selection, each Dark Prelate is presented with a unique armor reflecting their beliefs and personality. Zeratul rarely dons the Shadow's Embrace, as he prefers less formal attire. ;Ronin :After failing to protect his lord from the Lenassa clan, Zeratul severed his nerve cords and his connection to his home. Now he wanders, searching for a way to atone for his sins. : Features themed abilities. ;Zerg Hunter :The Zer'atai clan of Dark Templar are renowmed hunters. For nearly a millennium, they have wandered across Shakuras, fashioning intricate armors from the bones of their prey. Development Zeratul was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 He appeared in early builds of the game. His abilities allowed him to move quickly and confuse the enemy. He benefited from dexterity items. He had the following stats and abilities: *Stats **Life: 2 **Attack: 5 **Abilities: 3.25 **Speed: 5.75 *Abilities: **Precience **Phase Strike **Phase Blades **Blink (retained in the current build) **Astral Projection **Illusion DanceStarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Patch changes * * * * * * * Trivia * The "Exiles" variant of the "Zerg Hunter" skin bears resemblance to Raziel, a character from the Legacy of Kain series. References External links * Zeratul at Starcraft Wiki * Zeratul at Battle.net Category:Heroes Category:StarCraft Category:Assassin Category:Protoss